Loki Redeemed
by pumpkinpie5678
Summary: What if Tony had broken through Loki's mind control? What if there was a new and more dangerous threat coming? More dangerous perhaps than even the Chitauri? This is the story of how the Team will have to look past Loki's past if they are to face this new threat. This is the story of Loki's Redemption.
1. Breaking Through

Tony knew something was wrong as he looked into Loki's eyes, which were as blue as the Tesseract that was powering the portal on the roof, instead of the emerald green that Thor had said was Loki's real eye color. He had an inkling that Loki was not himself as he took the god in, while talking, a drink in his hand, and the armor bracelet on the wrist of the same hand. He was pale, sweaty, and though he was obviously trying to hide it and appear strong, quite frankly, looked like he was about to collapse.

"Loki, I don't think you are yourself, so how about you give me the scepter, and we can talk this out." He said trying to coax Loki into helping them win this war without having to fight anything, as he had done his research. Loki was a trickster, not a world destroyer.

"I am a god. You are a mere mortal, and and are nothing compared to me. I have an army, and you have nothing." Loki spat, even as Tony saw a faint glimmer of green, but it was quickly swallowed up by the controlling blue.

"Come on Loki, remember Thor, he wants you to come back so let's not destroy New York for the 50'd time." Tony countered back.

In a sudden rush of fury, Loki rushed forward, and held Tony up by his throat. 'Ok I am done with this' Tony thought; he had had enough, and punched Loki in the face, which though it didn't really hurt him, it stunned him enough for Tony to kick him in the stomach, and let go of his throat. Tony gasped to regain the air he had lost.

Loki was knocked to the ground, and, wheezing as Tony kicked the scepter away. Pain had flooded him before he had even hit the ground sapping his strength. Tony could see the green in his eyes were starting to come back. As Loki turned his head toward Tony with a look saying 'Help me', he whispered in a weak voice "Stark?".

"Loki, I need to know how to shut down the portal, then we can get you some help."

Groaning, Loki managed to get out "Stab it in the middle of the machine (I don't know what to call it) on the roof. Then he passed out.

Tony didn't waste anymore time, as some Chitari had come through already. Telling J.A.R.V.I.S to keep an eye on Loki, he picked up the scepter and rushed to the elevator, jabbing the button to the roof. Even thought the elevator always felt slow, now it felt like it wasn't moving.

After what felt like a decade, the elevator doors opened, and Tony rushed through, with barely enough room not to get clipped by the still opening doors and trip. He ran to where the portal kept the rift open, as Chitari leaked through left and right. A few bigger ones had come through.

The Chitari were gruesome and monstrous enough, but the 'space whales' as Tony called them, lived up to their names. They were huge, floating armor covered monsters. Even if they were brought down, they would bring several buildings and blocks with them.

Tony ran up to Selvig, who was tending to the portal, and shoved him aside as he tried to stop him. Tony stabbed the scepter into the middle of the beam, and the electric current he felt as he kept it in until the portal closed almost shorted out his reactor. The portal finally closed, as the Avengers, who had been fighting all over the city, looked up confused but relieved as all the Chitari collapsed dead.

Tony walked to the doctor to deactivate the mind control, but as the doctor opened his eyes, Tony could see the mind control was gone and his eyes were back to their regular color. It seemed that the portal had deactivated the mind control in the scepter, at least for now. Then he rushed inside the building to check on Loki.

Loki was in the same position, still unconscious, as he was when Tony had gone to close the portal.

As Tony kneeled down beside Loki, he heard thunder and didn't turn his head instead feeling Loki's forehead to feel if he had a fever. He had a high fever that made Tony feel as he was touching a boiler. He also seemed to be having a nightmare, moaning "Please stop" and "don't, no more."

"How is my brother, Man of Iron?" asked Thor in his booming voice.

"I think that he was mind control-" Tony didn't finish as Loki screamed, and held his chest. The other Avengers burst into the room, being attracted to the screams, as Thor scooped Loki up, who was now crying, and carried him to the med room, as Tony asked J.A.R.V.I.S to read out Loki's vitals. Then the A.I gave alarming news.

"Sirs, and Madam, Mr. Laufeyson's vitals have dropped drastically low. After a pause, the A.I added with a bit of worry, "Sirs, Mr. Lauferson's heart has just stopped.


	2. Trust Tested

"Oh shit." Said Tony as the Avengers followed, asking questions as Bruce, who had calmed down and gotten out of 'Hulk mode', leapt into action, putting an oxygen mask on Loki, hooking him up to heart monitor machines, then using a defibrillator. Somehow, after the fifth time, the heart monitor beeped, meaning his heart was beating, though it was a bit fast. Bruce started putting iv's in as to try and give Loki nutrients, as he was way to thin, Tony could count his ribs.

After Loki had come back from death, Steve and Clint dragged Tony into another room while Natasha followed, as Bruce and Thor stayed with Loki.

Clint pinned Tony against the wall by his throat, as Tony got a sense of Déjà vu, as Loki had had him in the same position, but not on the wall, just half an hour earlier.

"What in the hell are you doing Stark? Why do you have him here?" Clint growled, steam practically coming out of his ears, as he was understandably still pissed about being mind controlled by Loki's scepter, and almost killing Natasha.

"You didn't see him when he came here Clint. He looked like he was about to pass out, and his eyes weren't green like Thor told us they should have been. They were the same blue as the Tesseract, so either it was controlling him, or someone else was controlling him." Tony gasped as the pressure on his neck built, and he fought the black coming into his vision. Behind Clint, Natasha was giving Tony a stink eye that would have made him squeak if his voice wasn't cut off. Next to her, Steve was also giving him a bad stink eye, but not nearly as bad as Natasha's.

Clint was about to retort, and his hand was in a fist, as if he was going to follow it with a punch. Natasha looked like she was about to tell Clint to put Tony down, when they all heard a terrifying scream coming from where Loki was.

"Let me go, Loki needs help!" Tony shouted, more black in his vision.

Clint let Tony slide down, and even though he was trying not to pass out, Tony didn't waste any time, and ran into the room, with the other three members of the Team other than him following him. Loki was screaming, thrashing on the bed, as Thor tried to hold him down, while trying not to hurt him. Bruce was rushing around checking the monitors, trying to find the source of the nightmare.

DKDKDKDKDKDK

Loki could feel him Thanos. He was searching for him. His pawn. He could hear the voices calling him.

"Loki!"

"Brother"

"Come on buddy, let's see the emeralds." Ah that was most likely Stark.

He had to go back. He couldn't let Thanos win. This was his body, his mind, and he was not going to let it get taken away a second time. He could feel it. Oh the pain.

"You are mine pathetic god." He heard Thanos growl as his shadow loomed over him, starting to try and grab him, as Loki danced away, even though his body was still weak from being reclaimed.

Then another voice nudged his memory.

The green monster.

"Puny god."

What the "Hulk" had called him.

Somehow, the "Hulk" calling him puny, made him want to prove him wrong, even as Thanos tripped him by backhanding his leg.

As he struggled to regain consciousness, he could see a faint smile on "Hulk's" face as it faintly appeared, before a sudden fog quickly rolled in, and engulfed everything.

He awoke to many many worried faces above him, but the hawk man, apparently named Clint, was in the corner. He guessed that even given his history, being controlled had given him a different place in the team's mind. The team aimed many questions at him.

"What happened?"

"Are you alright?"

"What is with the scars on your chest?" the other side of the "Hulk" asked. He had heard his name was Bruce.

The last question alarmed him. How had they known about those?

Loki looked down, and saw that his amour had been replaced with a black shirt that had AC – DC on it, and he could feel the bandages on his chest. They must have found his cracked and broken ribs.

"That was how they broken and controlled him." Said the Man of Iron, named Anthony, but the team called him Tony. This surprised Loki, but the man's eyes were dark and serious, as if he knew how it felt to be broken and tortured.

The surprise must have shown on his face, as Tony was quick to reassure him.

"Don't worry, whatever did that to you won't be able to get you here." Tony said confidently, with a hand on his shoulder.

Loki wanted to laugh. He didn't know Thanos, the titan was extremely powerful, and unstoppable.

How could this mortal think that he could beat him? But a small part of him wanted to believe that perhaps, maybe, he could finally be free from all the pain that Thanos, and his so called family, had caused him.

DKDKDKDKDKDKDK

Thanos was furious.

How had this pathetic god resist him, when he had already broken him? That monster, it had called the god "puny", which somehow gave the worthless thing the strength to slip out of his grasp.

"Don't you worry my little pawn. You will be mine once again, soon enough." He cackled as he looked over Midgard. Watching. Waiting. 

After Loki had fallen asleep, Tony had had to answer a call from S.H.I.E.L.D. Eyepatch was not happy. It made for quite an entertaining argument. One that the team had no problem listening to.

"He is a criminal Stark! You need to hand him over to S.H.I.E.L.D." Nick Fury yelled.

"Why, so you can torture him? I have seen the scars; he has had enough! SO NO I AM NOT!" Tony snapped back at the hologram.

"He is the leader of an invasion that destroyed New York…again. He needs to be controlled."

"You need to check your facts Santa." Tony spat "Loki was the one who told me how to shut down the portal. His eyes were blue, not green, like Thor told us his eyes were supposed. You are not going to get him. We will make sure that the person who controlled him won't make him go crazy again, or destroy Earth. You don't have a choice, but you will leave him alone if we make sure that he keeps his mind right?" Tony finished, crossing his arms, and glaring lasers into the hologram. Both of them knew that even if Fury said no, he was not going to let Loki go. He knew that look in Loki's eyes, because he had seen it once in his own eyes; after Afghanistan.

"If your wrong Stark…" Nick said in a tone that had a slight defeated edge to it, but his face looked like it was carved from immortal stone.

Tony turned the call off. "How is Loki J.A.R.V.I.S?" he asked.

"Still asleep sir."

"Any nightmares?"

"No sir. Only one, a quick one. Thor was able to calm him down before I alerted you sir. Now he seems to be resting peacefully." The A.I replied.

DKDKDKDKDKDKDK

Thor looked over at Loki, now asleep after his nightmare. Thor scanned his eyes around the medical wing.

It was mostly white, with many beds, and airtight cleaning stations, after all, not all the enemies the Avengers fought were the prettiest or cleanest.

Loki stirred, and mumbled something that sounded like "Mom I don't want to get up." but stayed asleep.

Thor held back a chuckle at finally seeing Loki even a bit childish, after seeing the hardened demeanor in his eyes for so long. He looked back to his brother again. "I will never let anything happen to you again brother." He whispered. He could faintly her Loki whisper back "Thank you brother."

DKDKDKDKDKDK

Clint had gone to the training room after Loki had woken up from his nightmare. He shot several moving targets with ease while letting out his anger, the arrows piercing deeper than normal as he drew the string back farther.

Loki was a monster; how could they take him in? The scars were probably an illusion, and as soon as they let their guard down, he would attack them, and try and destroy the world again. A target dummy lost its head to his arrow, which buried itself into the wall.

"And if they aren't?" a voice asked from behind him.

Clint whirled around to see Natasha standing there. He hadn't even heard her come in.

"He is a monster that mind controlled people, and murdered so many, and we just take him in! How?" He yelled.

"Do you think that he may not be living up to his name?" She asked in a calm voice. Look at his eyes Clint. I don't trust him either, but his eyes don't lie."

"Maybe I won't shoot an arrow through his eye now, but one wrong move, and Tony is going to need a whole lot of bleach." He retorted not taking his eyes off of Natasha as he put an arrow through a moving dummy's eye and heart.

DKDKDKDKDKDK

Loki sat up and looked around. This time there was no fog, but his daughter Hel instead. (She looks like the Marvel version)

"Hel? What are you doing here? He asked.

"Father I have come to give you a warning of what is to come" She waved her arm, and Midgard from space appeared but it was burning, and was destroyed. They transported into New York, and the Avengers Tower was torn down to its internal bones, and was only 1/5 of it's original size. Loki could see the dead bodies of thousands of people, and the Avengers, except for Thor, who he could see fighting a great shadow, while being greatly wounded. Loki cried out as Thor was stabbed, and collapsed, then died.

Horrified, Loki tried to keep his voice from breaking completely.

"No, how do I prevent this?! Please Hel."

Hel had a grim expression on her face.

"You must find the traitor father. Be strong." She dissolved. Loki sat up awake, to see Thor next to him.

Thor was worried by the look on Loki's face. "Brother are you alright?" Loki looked at him, and simply said "Call the Avengers."


End file.
